Buffalo Snowstorm Densi Version
by BlackBeltGirl67
Summary: I know this is late... But this is my take on the snowstorm that hit Buffalo,NY. Especially what I experienced in South Cheektowaga where I live. I thought that I would throw in a little Densi into that drama. It will be a multi-chapter fic.


**I don't own any of the original NCIS: Los Angeles characters but I do own my own characters. This is a story based on what had happened where I live. I know it is really late for this story but I had to get it out there.**

**Kensi's Apartment 11/10/14**

Kensi's POV:

Deeks and I are cuddling on my couch watching an old episode of Will and Grace when a thought popped in my head. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, we should take a vacation with just the two of us before Thanksgiving."

"That sounds like a great idea. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Well my mom said that I have some cousins that keep asking my mom to get me to go visit them. They live in Cheektowaga, New York. So what do you think about going there next week?"

"That sounds great but we are going to have to talk to Hetty to see if she will let us take that time off."

Just then my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID sure enough its Hetty I show it to Deeks and he rolls his eyes as I answer it.

"Hi Hetty"

"Ms. Blye I was just calling to say that you and Mr. Deeks have the next two weeks off as a Thanksgiving gift from me. But I do expect you to be at my dinner the day before Thanksgiving."

"Of course we will be there! Thank you Hefty."

Then she hangs up and Deeks looks at me with the "what was that about?" look.

"We have the next two weeks off. But we have to be at her before Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well at least we don't need to take any time off. We should leave as soon as possible so that you have enough time to catch up with them."

"Yep, lets go online and buy our tickets to fly down to Buffalo now."

" Ok, what day do you want to leave? What time do you want to fly out?"

"I want to leave by tomorrow and the earliest that you can get."

"Ok let's see what there is". Deeks opens up his laptop and searches for plane tickets for tomorrow.

"Ok so I have two tickets for tomorrow and we will leave at 7:00 am. What do you think?"

"Perfect, lets get packing we can start with my stuff then move to your place."

"Ok let's get to it." He replies.

Then we went to my room and started packing for our trip to Buffalo. We mostly packed heavy clothing because we watched the news. It said that it was going to be cold and snowing there during the week that we would be there. Then when we locked up and got into my SRX so we could go to Deeks apartment.

"Deeks?" I ask turning to him as we stop at a red light.

"Yeah?" He replies while turning to look at me giving me his full attention.

"Where is Monty going to stay while we are on our trip?"

"Well I was thinking of putting him in The Puppy Palace that way while we are away he can occupied with other dogs and not miss us to much."

"Yeah right, I know that you want to send him there because he gets pampered and you get complements about how cute he is."

"Damn right that's why I want to send him there" He replies smiling.

"Well now that that is settled lets go get you and Monty packed for both our trips. Then after we can go back to my place and then before we leave tomorrow morning we can drop Monty off at The Puppy Palace."

"That sounds great."

I first get Monty hooked up to his leash then I walk out of the door with Deeks trailing not far behind me. I stop and let Deeks lock his door before continuing to walk to my car and opening up my back door so that Monty could get in then I open the trunk so that Deeks can throw his suitcase in. Then we get in the car and I drive us to my place. When we get back to my apartment we take Monty on a walk before laying in bed for the night.

"Good night Fern"

"Good night Shaggy"

**A/N:**I know that this is two months late but I tried to write as much as I could but had no inspiration. Sure enough the day I go back to college I get inspiration. This is going to be a multi chapter story with the week of the snowstorm that hit Western New York. But it is going to be scattered updates because of school, working around 30 hour weeks and lack of inspiration. I will update when I can and they will probably vary in length each time.


End file.
